dinosaurislandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghidorah
Ghidorah Ghidorah is portrayed as cruel, cunning, uncaring, destructive, and perverted kaiju who is the leader of The Evil Crew after Zorrdon is killed by Rajin Goji. Pre-Series Ghidorah fought Godzilla in the events of Godzilla: King of The Monsters, eventually being killed by Godzilla going thermonuclear, he was later revived, bigger than before but with a smaller wingspan. He then "hired" Zorrdon do be the leader of The Evil Crew after witnessing the fight between The Dinosaurs and them. He then waited till after the war to reveal himself. Character History Ghidorah revealed himself to the group during Zorrdon's funeral, Ripper, The Indoraptor, was skeptical and attacked Ghidorah, who slapped him away, forcing him to obey his commands. The week after, Ghidorah's team confronted Rajin's where they fought, the fight was halted by three creatures, a Triceratops, a Utahraptor, and a Giant Centipede, entering their dimension. They all stop to ask what is going, Ghidorah regains consciousness and is furious on why everyone stopped until he sees why. The newcomers' team meet up with the trio and the two sides chat with each other until Ghidorah and Slash(Unintentionally) provoke the newcomers into starting a fight, Ghidorah at first was enjoying it until he was double-teamed by two dragons, he and Rajin ended the fight with Gravity Beams and an Atomic Breath, the two sides ended the fight and became allies, Ghidorah didn't approve and he and his team left. A while after, Ghidorah gathered his team for a meeting, he then told them his plan to wipe off the dinosaurs off the planet by a flood so he can fight Rajin alone. He was laughed at by Ripper the Indoraptor, who he told off. After a few questions, Ghidorah left. He then caught Indie and Giganto mating, which grossed him out. Ghidorah and his team engaged in another battle with Rajin's, they were soon overpowered when MechaGodzilla who crash-landed earlier, killing Aquaman. After brutally injuring Steg, Ghidorah's team retreats. The day after, during Indie and Giganto's wedding, Ghidorah started his plan by firing his gravity beams into a nearby lake, causing it to wash over the dinosaurs and ruin the wedding. A few days after, one of Ghidorah's men, Plesio, reports that the dinosaurs have been washed off the island, presumably dead. Ghidorah then claimed Dinosaur Island with an alpha call, that Mothra heard. Later, Ghidorah was then introduced to Blue the Velociraptor by Ripper, she asks the kaiju if she can take him to Grimlock, her father. He agrees to it, but if only if he can take her virginity, Blue was confused by the word and Ghidorah took the next hour to explain what that meant. After learning, she automatically refuses, getting angry, Ghidorah begins to rape her for the night. The morning after, Ghidorah left Blue to leave. Ghidorah confronted Mothra, wanting a rematch, he provoked her into attacking. The two fought until he pinned her onto a cliffside, Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:A Male Character Category:A Main Character